


Ⱥէ Ͳհҽ Ɛղժ φąɾէ 1

by alec_victorian27



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_victorian27/pseuds/alec_victorian27
Summary: Raven lost her partners and entire encampment. Albert Wesker rescues her from death and finds something interesting about her.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Raven
Kudos: 7





	Ⱥէ Ͳհҽ Ɛղժ φąɾէ 1

I wanted “them” to find me and kill me. It would be better lying here waiting for someone to rescue me. I knew there was no one left. I finally accepted that the day the last person died in my group. I was the last one of the largest group of humans. We had a system and it worked. Up until about a week and a half ago.

We thought that we were in the clear, but one of us was infected. They had gotten bitten without realizing it until it was too late. I had been out with the little ones at the time. So when I headed back and I didn’t see the guards out front I knew something wasn’t right. That’s when I heard the screams of agony. I pushed the little ones behind me and waited for them to pile out of the room.

Instead I heard the ones that were coming up from behind. They grabbed the two boys I had with me before I could do anything to help them. I knew I couldn’t save them. The sad part is they looked at me like it was OK, like they were ready to die. So I went on high alert. I knew this building like the back of my hand, so it was easy for me to escape without being detected. Even being all by myself I would be safe, but not sure how long I would stay that way.

After a few days of evading “them” I realized that I started to think differently. I started to lose my grip on reality. First it me talking to myself. That all stopped the moment I realized they were able to find me due to the fact that I was talking to myself.

Since I knew they couldn’t climb I manage to get a bed up to the addict on the building we were in. Stairs weren’t a problem for them, but I still had to block all the doors and stairways that were in the hallway leading to the attic. Most of it was temporary I could move the small bed and frame up the stairs.

The temporary fix soon lasted as long as it could. The building was already falling apart. The room below the attic gave way and took a few of them with it. That was great, but I hadn’t realized that it had also taken the stairs with it. So now I was completely trapped.

At first all I did was sleep. There was no food and sleeping was the only other thing I could do. That’s when the shit really hit the fan. One of the larger things that looked like a brain with teeth and was ability to scale building managed to single me out. I knew that there was no way I could get away alive.

It ripped through the wall and the smell was something I couldn’t describe. It was like rotting meat and garbage all at the same time. I wasn’t going to just give up. I was going to fight to the death. I started to stand up when something else crashed through the wall on the other side.

I stopped and waited for the dust to clear, but I didn’t get the luxury because I was lifted by strong arms. I remembered him wearing sunglasses. His warmth was so stimulating that I fell asleep before I got to look at him face or say thank you.

When I woke up, I was in what looked like the White House Oval office, but there was no way that was possible.

“You’re awake,” said a deep voice.

I sat up and looked around only to find the sunglasses guy a foot away from me. I jumped back a little.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said.

“Sorry,” I said.

“How are you feeling? You were suffering from severe dehydration and malnutrition,” he said.

“I was more focus on staying ‘alive’ alive,” I said.

“I see,” he said.

He stood and walked to his desk. Well it would have been the presidents’ desk and sat down. I realized only a little too late that I wasn’t wearing anything. I pulled the blanket up to cover myself.

“Sorry, I…I didn’t mean to stare,” he said.

He was turned away from me in his chair.

“Where are my clothes?” I asked.

“They are rounding up one of our uniforms for you they’ll be here soon,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said getting off the bed and walking towards him with the blanket around me.

He turned slightly, “For?”

“Saving me,” I said.

“There’s no need to thank me,” he said turning fully around.

Then the phone rang he picked it up with sickening speed.

“Send them in,” he said.

The door behind me opened and woman walked in with clothes and shoes her hands.

“This must be the new pet he’s decided to keep,” she said.

“Pet isn’t what she is Alice and I’m not going to eat her either. I believe she smart enough to figure out that I’m not human,” he said.

“Here are your cloths. The shoes might take a little getting used to. Wesker don’t scare her to death please,” said Alice.

“How on Earth is that even possible at this point?” he asked.

“Well, if she is as smart as you say she is than she should know you aren’t the safest person to be,” she looked at the bed, “in the same room with.”

I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to say something in my own defense. So, I stayed quiet. I could tell that these two had history.

“I don’t think she’s doing anything of what you’re thinking,” he said.

“Right,” she said and turned to leave.

She stopped just before the door, “What’s your name?”

“Raven,” I said.

“Well, Raven, be careful,” she said.

With that she left. I turned and looked at Wesker.

“She doesn’t seem to like you,” I said.

“She doesn’t,” he said.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

He chuckled, “It’s nothing like that.”

“Just never saw eye to eye,” I said.

“Something like that,” he said.

“So, what exactly are you?” I asked.

He seemed hesitant, even though by the looks of it he shouldn’t have cared.

“A monster like the ones you’ve seen only I have an intact brain and I can think like a normal person,” he said.

“A monster with a brain is always a spell for disaster, but you seem different,” I said.

“That depends on if you see me as a monster or not,” he said.

“You saved me, but sometimes the person you trust the most is the one you should fear,” I said.

“Hmm, that’s an interesting way of thinking,” he said as he stood.

He was tall and built. I wondered why I got the sense that he wanted or saw something me that he wanted to keep me close.

“Why did you save me anyway?” I asked.

He looked at me through the sunglasses, “I didn’t see the point of letting you die.”

“Oh,” was all I could say.

“I’ll be back you’re finished getting dressed. Just tell the guards outside when you’re finished,” he stood walking towards the door.

He left with that.

I slowly removed the blanket and started to get dressed. The heels were a little higher than I expected, but I could walk in them.

I went to the door and knocked.

“I’m finished getting dressed,” I said.

“Ok, ma’am we’ll relay the message,” I heard the guard say.

“He’s not out there with you?” I asked.

“No, ma’am,” he said.

“Well can you have someone escort me to get something to eat please?” I said.

I was starving and these heels were making me lightheaded.

“Yes, ma’am” there was a pause, “Ma’am Mr. Wesker is here to escort you.”

They opened the door and Wesker’s tallness loomed in it.

“Hungry?” he asked jokingly.

“Starving,” I smiled.

He led me down the hall and to the dining area. It was much due to the damage, but it was still the White House dining area. It wasn’t much due to the damage, but it was still the White House dining area.

“What would you like to eat?” he asked me.

“Food,” I said,“he chuckled.

"What kind?” he asked.

“The edible kind,” I said.

I was only doing it to see him smile. He didn’t seem like the type that smile very much.

“Well, we serve that here,” he smiled.

“You know you should smile more often. It makes you look less scary,” I said.

He seemed like he was kind of confused. It was hard to tell with the sunglasses on.

“Do you ever take your sunglasses off?” I asked.

"No, why?“ he asked.

"Just wondering,” I asked.

I strolled up the counter area and leaned my back against it. He was behind me in a matter of seconds.

"How about a cheeseburger?“ I said.

"Coming right up,” he said.

"You’re serving me, too?“ I said.

"Why not? Humor me,” he said.

"Sure,“ I said.

He seemed to be human while cooking my burger. He seemed to know I was watching him. In cliche guy way he flexed his biceps more so than normal for him, I would assume. I smiled mainly for his benefit. Plus, he did have nice arms, so it wasn’t a loss on his part.

"How long has is been since you’ve eaten a cooked meal?” he asked.

"4 years now,“ I said.

"So, you chose a cheeseburger? How human and American of you,” he commented.

"Yeah, but I’m British, you really can’t tell though, now,“ I said letting the culture back into my voice.

"Hmm, very interesting,” he said raising an eyebrow.

"How so?“ I asked.

"I wouldn’t have thought you would hail from Great Britain,” he said.

"Most people don’t, but I was here as an exchange student. As you can see my classes were cancelled,“ I said.

"How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking,” he asked.

When I turned around and looked up, I could see his eyes. They looked almost cat-like, which yellow outlining the iris.

“Uh, 24,” I said.

“You probably don’t want to guess how old I am,” he said.

“Humor me,” I said.

He straightens and smiled, “32.”

“Hmm, I said,” I said.

He smiled, “ I don’t look it, I know.”

At that point my burger was done.

“Would you like anything else?” he asked.

“No, I’m not sure my stomach can handle anything more than a burger,” I said.

“I’m guessing hot meals weren’t a priority,” he said.

“No, not really,” I said.

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked.

“Water will be fine,” I said.

“Water it is,” he said.

He handed me my water first then my burger. When our skinned his felt hotter than normal but was also soft.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” I said taking a bite of my burger.

He watched me eat like it was something special. I ignored him and eat without really tasting it. I was more focused on the sunglass’s eyes burning in my forehead. When I thought he could practically see my soul some else came into the room.

“Ada,” he said.

“So this the girl you saved,” he said.

“You came all this way to see her?” he said.

“No, just to see if you had devoured her yet,” said Ada.

“I highly doubt I would do that,” he said. “Plus, I’m not even hungry.”

The look she gave him told me she didn’t’ believe that for a second.

“Do you normally save young, innocent women, only to eat them later?” I asked.

They both turned to look at me like they just realized I hadn’t disappeared into thin air. I looked down at my plate like I was a child who interrupted an adult conversation.

“No, I do not but according to them I do. As I told you I’m not human,” he said. “My appetite is a little different.”

“Well, yes, hence us asking the already asked question,” said Ada.

“That wouldn’t benefit the end goal for humanity,” he said. “Plus, I only eat when it’s absolutely necessary or I am gravely wounded.”

“I’m guessing you don’t get wounded that often,” I said.

He smiled, “No.”

It was silent after that. Ada left soon after. The way she looked at me. She seemed to think something was going to happen between him and I.

“Don’t mind her. She usually isn’t very social,” he said.

He seemed bored all of a sudden. When he looked at me it felt like he was observing my entirely. His posture change slightly.

“Have you ever been romantically involved with anyone?” he asked suddenly.

I had to swallow the last bit of my burger to make sure I didn’t choke and a mouthful of water.

“Huh—?” I asked, not knowing how to act.

“I think, maybe, I asked the wrong way,” he said.

“You mean, have I ever had a boyfriend?” I asked not really understanding why I was answering the question in the first place.

“Yes,” he said.

Now that I thought about it. I came here from England single and considering the situation that occurred. I realized that I never had time. Other than high school. I didn’t count those years anyway.

“The answer to that is no,” I said.

“It shows,” he commented.

“How do you mean?” I asked.

“You don’t realize the kind of appeal you have,” he said.

“Appeal?” I said.

I had no clue what to think or how to take what he had just said.

“I mean, you don’t realized how you appeal to the opposite gender,” he said.

Then. Finally it clicked. Sex appeal that I had. Especially will this get up on. It was full on leather.

“I guess it wasn’t something I paid attention to,” I said.

The immediate want to cover myself up and disappear rose. I stood up and turned around to face him. I leaned on the counter.

“No need to be ashamed of it,” he said coming to a stop in front of me.

I would have stepped back to create space however, there wasn’t any. His entire frame loomed over me.

“Your presence is, uh, sometimes overwhelming,” I said.

“So, you find me intimidating,” he said.

“Well, not entirely, but at the current moment, yes,” I said.

“Interesting,” he said.

“Why?” I said.

“I, like you, don’t always notice when I am noticed for certain things,” he said.

“Ah,” I said.

“That entertains me,” he said.

“Meaning?” I asked.

“I meant your responses entertain me,” he said.

“In what way?” I asked.

“Just the way you are,” he said.

I wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. So I didn’t. He didn’t indicate that he wanted to continue this current conversation. He just stood there. So I decided that I should familiarize myself with this place.

“Could you give me a tour?” I asked.

“Of course,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said.

He held out his arm in an old fashioned way. I took it awkwardly and we exited the room. The look on the guards face was something between disturbed and confused. I wasn’t sure how to act to be honest. He was not human, but didn’t act like a monster. I looked pass them and listened to him prattle on about the White House or what was left of it. We end the tour where we started it.

“You probably want to get some rest. You’ve had an exciting day,” he said.

“Yeah,” I said even though I didn’t feel that way.

Though these heels and leather get up were starting to make me feel tired. He opened the door and the curtain blew apart. Letting me catch a glimpse of the sorry state of things. The world was terrible place now. I immediately felt a sadness rush over me.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“What? Oh, it’s nothing,” I said.

I walked in pass him and sat on the bed. I was about to start undressing. However, Wesker was still in the doorway. And considering the conversation we had earlier I was hesitant to be giving anyone a show. He seemed to realize the same and closed the door. Once closed I stood to get this leather death trap of an outfit off me. I was even happier when the shoes were no longer on my feet. I pulled the sheet around me. I didn’t think I was tired, but I honestly wasn’t sure what I was going to do.

I was alone. I was safe but somehow didn’t feel that way. I wasn’t sure how to deal with that. I thought back to the all the people that I had lost. We had been together for almost four years. Now they were completely gone. I couldn’t save anyone of them. Nothing could change that. However, the problem remained that I didn’t know what step to take now. What was I supposed to do now?

They had all been innocent. Barely able to protect themselves. Someone had always been there. To make the hard decisions that had to be made. Someone was always there to helped. I wasn’t the strongest. That was made apparent when this whole thing started. I couldn’t make those hard calls. Even when I knew their was no other choice to make.

Vulnerable could have been my middle name. I suddenly remembered Wesker’s warmth. How it cut through me like a knife. I knew that this was probably not the best idea at the current moment. However, I needed male comfort right now. Wesker was probably the worst person to ask for that. Alice was probably a better choice.

I stood and walked to the door, poking my head out, scaring the crap out the guard across the way.

“Sorry, but could you call Mr. Wesker for me?” I asked.

He nodded and I smiled back. I slipped back behind the door. I stood for a second. I was staring at my clothes on the floor. Noting that I wasn’t in them. That made me realize the “adult” insinuation that now would be hanging in the air. I pushed myself away from the door.

Now, I started pacing. This wasn’t really the situation I wanted to be in. I wanted the warmth not anything else. Being that he wasn’t exactly human, that should have been a good stopping power. I thought. Maybe? Fuck!

I heard the door open and the towering frame of Wesker. He was silent for a second. Probably more confused by my current state: wrapped in a sheet, pacing, looking rather unhinged.

“You called for me,” he said.

I stopped pacing. “Sorry, I…they….”

“I’m sure that whatever it is I think sitting down would be a good way to calm down,” he said still standing by the door.

I went and sat on the bed. I was silent. I knew my current state made him apprehensive. It was probably the reason he hadn’t approached in his normal fashion.

“What do I do now?” I said.

I was never in a situation like this before. I dropped my head into my hands. Crying really wasn’t on my list of dumb things to do today. I didn’t want to be weak. I didn’t want to be like this. I needed someone to deal with this for me so that they could just input the information into my brain.

He was silent for a moment, “I will admit I’m not well versed in this. However, I don’t think that giving up would be a great place to start.”

He sounded closer than he had been. He was kneeling in front of him. I looked up at him quickly.

“I am alone again,” I said finally. “I don’t know what to do now. I don’t know what my next step is.”  
He was silent for a moment. I knew he hadn’t the faintest clue what to do with me. Didn’t want to cry in front of him. I couldn’t. That’s when I felt a familiar warmth wrap around me. It was that that broke the dam on the well of tears that I was holding in. His grip tightened around me.

I didn’t realize how bad I was shaking until he squeezed me a little tighter. Then for some reason his arms left my body and then I felt his hands on both sides of my face. His lips met mine. My mind went blank. I was sure this was happening and I knew that this probably wasn’t a good idea. However, I wasn’t in the best state of mind.

His level of aggression was what I responded to. The whole ‘taking control’ was a hard thing to fight against in my current state. I also didn’t have a whole lot of experience in this area. The kiss seemed to progress on it’s own. He gently pushed me back onto the bed. His tongue slid over my lower lip and made it’s way into my mouth.

His hand slid down to where my legs were. He shifted the sheet to pull my leg out and hang it on his hip. His lips left mine for a second. He started to sit back taking the sheet with him. He removed his shirt and sunglasses. He paused, raising an eyebrow in appreciation of what he saw. All I saw before his lips captured mine was hard muscle.

He pulled away, much to my dislike and I raised my head. Only for him to thread his hand into my long black hair and pull my head back down. I moaned softly. There was a euphoric feeling that ran down my spine that I wasn’t familiar with. He leaned forward to gently bite my lower lip while bring my freed leg back up over his hip. He squeezed my thigh as he pulled away from lip and latched his lips on to my neck. I sighed softly.

He gently nibbled at my neck and collarbone, hard enough the leave a mark my dark skin. Then he shifted lower, his hands now massaging my nipples. The moan that left me sounded foreign. I knew I was the one that made it. I didn’t get a lot of time to dwell on that due his devilish mouth finding it’s way to my left breast. He still played with the other with fingers. He massaged and licked them causing small moans to emanate from me.

He started shifting his hand and kissing lower. This would have been a really bad time to mention my virginity. For some reason I wasn’t entirely sure that would have stopped any of this from continuing. He lifted and slight spread my legs. I was a little too high on the euphoria to look at him.

He kissed the inner thigh of each of my legs. Gently nibbling downward. The warmth that I felt as he went lower increased. Then his tongue licked up through the folds of my pussy. I arched off the bed. I felt a slight vibration. I think he chuckled. I wasn’t sure. I wasn’t exactly in my right mind. This feeling was completely new.

The moans that escaped me following his continued lickings seemed to encourage him to keep going. There was a ticklish feeling that kept building. His tongue continued his assault. I was already squirming with pleasure. He hands were on my thighs. He had to tighten his grip due me moving.

Just when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore; he removed his mouth from my clit. I exhaled audibly. Then I felt one of his hands move away from my thigh. Then I felt his fingers slide down over my sensitive clit. His thick fingers separated the folds and two of them slide inside me with relative ease.

I gasped and almost screamed. My eyes almost rolled back into my head when his fingers moved slowly out and back in quickly. He stopped all movement and his other hand moved from my thigh. He moved forward and came back into my view. I barely noticed his eyes and how reptilian they were before his lips gently captured mine. Then he started moving his fingers inside me again. Causing me to moan into the kiss.

I knew what this particular action meant was coming next. This should have caught my brain’s attention. His kisses became more aggressive. As did his fingers moving inside me. I felt overwhelmed with both the kisses and the fingering. The ticklish feeling was building quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I needed an anchor.

His lips left mine and latch onto my neck again. His fingers moved a little faster.

“Ahhh,” I moaned.

I was visibly vibrating at this point and very close to climax. He kissed my collarbone. His free hand disappeared briefly, and I heard fabric shift. I felt something rather large and hard brush against my stomach. His free hand returned to my left thigh. He lifted my thigh while simultaneously removing his fingers. I groaned softly already wanting him to continue with his fingers.

He pulled back taking my hands away from his neck and pushing my arms back on to the bed. Moving them above my head. He leaned down, kissing me, gently biting my lip. I groaned slightly. He used one hand to keep mine above my head. Using his now free hand he reached for his cock, which I had looked at for the first time. I was immediately sure I didn’t know how something that long and thick was going to fit.

I dropped my head back. Breathing a little heavier. I felt the nudge and the pressure as the head of his cock pressed against my entrance. I let out a soft gasp when he breached my tight entrance. I heard a low grunt from him. He slowly pushed himself in. I felt his cock fill my entirety, it felt like. I thought I would be in pain but all I felt was a pleasurable heat.

He was still for a moment. Shaking slightly as he adjusted to the tightness that was now surrounding him. He leaned forward kissed my neck, collarbone and then my lips. Moving his hands to interlace with mine. He gently pulled back a little before thrusting back in. I was fairly sure my brain was no longer functioning.

The combination of his lips and the slow thrusting he was doing shorted out all other functions that weren’t required for this activity. I responded immediately by moving my hips in unison with his thrusts. He pulled back from the kiss, burying his head into my neck and nibbling.

His hands released mine. Sliding down my arms to my sides then down to my hips. Lifting me at the waist and moving his legs, which were still off the bed, onto the bed. The new upward angle seemed to trigger a mewling sound I didn’t know I could make.

He seemed slightly surprised and paused in the position he was in currently, with my waist slightly raised. He pulled back and gave me a satisfied eyebrow raise. Letting go of my waist he pulled himself out, much to my surprise. I would have looked up, however his hands returned to my waist. In a swift motion I was flipped on my stomach.

He then kept my waist raised. How I knew to keep my knees bent, I don’t know. I turned my head to the side. Wanting to see what he was up to when his cock was thrust back into me.

“Oohhh,” I moaned before I stop myself.

My eye rolled in my head again as a very new sensitive spot came to life. His thrust became harsher. Hitting the same spot. The ticklish feeling built and the moans leaving me seemed to come from someone else. It would see that rough sex was a kink that I never knew I had. One that he very much liked obliging at the current moment.

When he leaned over me, kissing my back, he made short and hard thrusts. To which I whimpered almost begging for more. Seeming to enjoy himself his hand reached up and wrapped itself in my hair. He gently tugged, which caused me to sigh. He tugged a little harder, which for some reason made me prop myself up on my elbows. He kept his hand in my hair, using it as a hold, and thrust in hard.

“Aaahh,” I moaned closing my eyes.

He continued his hard thrusts. The pleasure turned my brain to mush. Moaning wantonly, the gently hair pulling made me very expressive. He start thrusting faster and harder. He removed the hand from my hair, which I didn’t like. He pushed down on my back pushing me into the bed with my hips still in the air. I was very close to climax.

It was then that he slammed into me roughly. I almost screamed when my climax hit. Shaking my entire frame. I was breathless. He stopped his thrusts with a great deal of effort and slowly pulled out. He grunt and I felt a warm fluid cover my exposed ass. My knees finally got the message from my brain that strength was no longer needed. I lowered my waist as he left the bed.

I was about to pass out when he returned and there was warm cloth running down my back and buttocks. He hesitated going lower for a second. I was still shaking slight. Once clean he laid next to me, pulling the sheet over him and I. I had the faintest thought that he would be leaving after this, but I guess even monsters can surprise you.


End file.
